


See you later

by Costumebleh



Series: All the love a person can hold [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: There are regrets that may linger if you do not act now and perhaps the risks are worth the reward.





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> part two of Ith smooching all the boys, as he eventually will get around to all of them :3c

They have two moments before Tataru is about to physically push Ith to the pier where the boat is waiting, but The warrior of light feels stuck, his feet pinned to the ground as he looks at Hien. 

Goodbyes were exchanged, but there is something keeping Ith locked in place. 

Ith knows what it is, but the further he dwells on it; the more he feels a mixture of nerves settle in his veins, preventing him from moving. 

He takes a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs as everyone else steps up to the ship and pass him. 

It will take months, maybe years, before he can come back. Ala Mhigo is a mess and he may not even return alive, and those dark eyes are staying on Ith, never straying to look away, as if wanting to save the last images of the miqo’te before he may never come back. 

Finally, oh finally, his feet move - not in the direction of the pier, but back, towards the one thing that feels more important than anything else at this moment. 

Back towards Hien. 

Stepping up to the new lord of Doma, Ith stands on his toes and places a very slight, ever so fleeting kiss on Hien’s lips. 

The sound that escapes Hien seems to tell that Ith has him caught unawares, but before Ith can turn away, strong arms catch his shoulders and he’s pulled in for another - this time more passionate, and Ith can feel his tail curl around and catch the fabric of Hien’s kimono. 

The moment is long and lasting and Ith does worry that others will find it inappropriate to kiss on the docks like this. But as there are no calls and no jeers in their direction, he lets himself enjoy the kiss, the strength of which Hien holds him close and how the affection wells up in his chest. 

When they break away from one another, Ith knows that he is red all the way up to his ears but when he shyly gazes into Hien’s eyes, he sees the same heat is mirrored and can’t help the smile on his face. 

Hien also grins, leaning forward to press his forehead against Iths. “You are, as ever surprising me.” he says, lightly digging his fingers into Ith’s neck and Ith swears he can feel himself slightly purr at the contact, ears twitching. 

“I try,” Ith murmurs, wanting to hide, but also unable to and truly not wishing to. With Hien keeping him close. 

“It has been weeks Ith, months.” Hien says, closing his eyes. “And now is the time you decide to act? The moment you are leaving my home?” 

Ith shrugs, reaching forward with a smile to stroke a thumb against Hien’s cheek. “I’m sorry. But leaving without doing anything, I just couldn’t…” 

With his hesitation, Hien then runs a hand through Ith’s dark hair, grinning once more. “Oh I jest. Do not seem so saddened. It is the last thing I would like to have you feel when it comes to your actions.” 

Hien then quickly leans in to kiss Ith gently, before straightening back up. “You must go and accomplish in Ala Mhigo what you accomplished here.” 

“And once you are victorious.” Hien adds, lowering his voice and cupping Ith’s face as he does. Tilting it up so he can still meet Ith’s eyes. “I will only ask you to return to see me once more.” 

“Of course!” Ith says, feeling a lump in his throat and tears well in his eyes from gratitude and a muddle of emotions that suddenly swell in his chest. “Of course…” 

And with that, Hien releases Ith with one last kiss. Murmuring as they separate; “Do return to me, my love, my khagan, my friend. For there is always a home here for you and no matter who wishes you harm, we will come to your aid. Just call us and we will come, I will come for you.” 

“And I for you.” Ith answers, stepping back and tapping his linkpearl. “We won’t be forever apart, but you can always reach me.” 

“Excellent.” Hien says, “Now, I believe they are waiting for you.” gesturing to the ship, Ith turns to see that they did have a small audience, with Tataru having left and Alisae, Alphinaud as well as Yurigi leaning on the stern of the ship. All of them looking similarily bemused, though Alisae looks especially mischievous. 

“So they are,” Ith says, shaking his head and smiling. Taking off at a light run, he waves back at the ruler of Doma. “Goodbye Hien!” 

“I would much rather say ‘see you later’ Ith!” Hien calls back. 

As Ith makes his way up the bridge to the ship, he finally hears the calls from his friends, embarrassed but happy, he takes one last look back to the dock, smiling. 

With the ship pushing off the pier, Ith feels the resolve settle in his chest. 

He will bring freedom to Ala Mhigo. 

And then he will return, back to where his heart is, back to Doma and the young rugged lord that stands stoically on the docks, watching the ship set off into the setting sun. 

For their fates are forever intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies! 
> 
> .... or if there is a boy you want to see Ith kiss


End file.
